youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie
PewDiePie (Real name Felix Kjellberg) is a video-gamer who plays horror games and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. He is actually Swedish. Games 'Amnesia: Dark Descent' PewDiePie has played many versions of Amnesia, including the original version and many custom stories. In the original version, he is often seen with a golden statue of a man with a sword, which he calls 'Stephano'. He seems to have an irrational hatred of barrels, prompting him to throw them around and shout, "BARRELS!" whenever he sees them. He also has a "mistrust" of the statues of armor throughout the game, and this causes him to grab a statue's helmet and use it to knock off the helmets of any nearby statues. 'Penumbra' PewDiePie has played a game made by the people who made amnesia, Penumbra: Black Plague and Overture. In Overture he has had mostly screamed due to the infected dog enemy or Demon Dog and has a severe hatred of them, In one episode after using a keypad, He forgot about the dog on the other side of the gate and was chased, Trying countlessly using Beef Jerky to distract it but no luck. 'Cry of Fear' Pewdie played this "Half Life" mod for 28 episodes and got stuck in some places. In this game he needed to find his way home and discower all the secrets of the appearence of monsters in the city. In the episode when he fights a new monster the Suicider (Big headed monster with a glock) he yells THIS IS FOR LADY GAGA YOU FUCKER!. In the first couple Episodes of playing Cry of Fear he will sometimes yell'' Senoritas Everywhere'' due to a Serious scare in the first episode when a Big head with bulging eyes poped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring him and yelling NO NO NO NO NO Senoritas Everywhere oh my god!. It was one of PewDiePie's Scariest Moments. 'Happy Wheels' PewDiePie likes to play the various custom maps on the game Happy Wheels from the website Total Jerkface. He mainly plays as the character "Irresponsible Dad," where he voices both the dad and the son in the child carrier as he plays. The dad has an unbridled hatred for his son (he claims to hate him "because he's gay"), ignoring the son's pleas for his dad to stop as his body is torn to shreds by the maps' various obsticles with a swift, "I don't care!" The son can sometimes be heard singing the Justin Bieber song Baby to the extreme annoyance of his dad. When he and his dad fall off the bike (usually because of a failed attempt for the dad to eject his son from his seat into any obsticles ahead), the dad and the son will begin flailing in tandem, the son calling this a "synchronized dance." When playing the various "Rope" levels, he plays as the character "Segway Guy," and consistently refers to the segway as a Vespa. 'Facade' PewDiePie on occasion will play the game Facade. The purpose of the game is to keep a volotile couple (where the player is playing as a guest in their apartment) from ruining their relationship as their arguments increase with tension. The game uses an intricate AI system, allowing the player to type in any sentence they wish to talk to the couple, to which they'll respond as accordingly as the game can. PewDiePie, however, doesn't take the game seriously at all, typing up incredibly vulgar, insulting, and abusive remarks to his guests, leading him to quickly lose the game by getting thrown out of their home. 'Other Games:' Exmortis 1+2, Which, Asylum 626, Scp, The Binding of Isaac, Goul Forest III, Ghost Hunt, Sumotori Dreams, Nosferatu, Just Dance 3, Condemned, Siren: Blood Curse, House 1+ 2, Octodad, White Night, Fatal Frame 2, Bongcheon-dong ghost, Dead Space 2, Silent Hill 2, F3AR, Portal 2, dead Island, Nightmare House 2, and Barbie Adventure.